


Rejection

by Mostcrazylady



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostcrazylady/pseuds/Mostcrazylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon doesn't like to be rejected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejection

Jim Ellison entered the office of his captain Simon Banks just as Simon hung up his phone and glared at it.

“I don’t believe this,” Simon snarled.

“Problem with the mayor again, Captain?”

“I wish it was something that simple,” Simon huffed. “Discover Card sent me an offer for a personal loan for up to $25,000 at a low interest rate. It said I was pre-approved and I figured I could pay off a couple of credit cards and use the rest of the money for some home repairs that need doing. So I gave them a call and after giving them all my financial information, they flat out turned me down!”

Jim dialed his hearing back a notch as Simon’s voice rose in volume, then he carefully asked, “Did they give you a reason?”

“Oh, they can’t tell me that over the telephone. Privacy rules you know. No, they have to send me a letter in the mail in seven to ten business days. What the hell! I’ve got a total of $30,000 credit limit on those two cards and I don’t owe more than $6,000 total. I’ve never been late with a payment and I’ve always paid more than the minimum due each month. I’ve got a steady job with a solid monthly income. There’s no reason on earth that they should turn me down.”

“Well, I agree with you,” Jim nodded sympathetically. 

“With my credit history, they should have given me that loan,” Simon continued. “Hell, look at Sandburg. He’s got student loans out the ears and his credit score is probably in the toilet, but I bet they’d give him a loan. Never mind that Rainier only pays him a monthly salary that isn’t enough to support himself on so he has to rely on you to make up the difference.”

“Who knows how banks decide these things? I guess you’ll just have to wait until you get their letter to find out the reason.”

“I guess so,” Simon sighed in disgust. “Did you need something from me, Jim?”

“Just wanted to give you that report you were looking for.” Jim carefully handed over the folder and returned to his own desk.

Before he had a chance to sit down, Blair entered the bullpen and gave him a big smile.  
“Hey, Jim. You ready for lunch? It’s on me today.”

“Perfect timing. Let’s go.” Jim grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevators with Blair close behind. As the elevator doors opened, Jim leaned close to Blair and quietly said, “A word to the wise, Chief. Don’t let Simon find out that you just got a personal loan from Discover Card.”


End file.
